


None Shall Have You While I Am Queen

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Mommy Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow is not happy that Emma is blatantly flirting with someone other than her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None Shall Have You While I Am Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: possessive

‘Really, Emma? You thought it was a good idea to flirt with Belle in front of Mommy?’

Snow White did not know whether she should be mad with her wayward offspring or tickled with amusement by the sheer audacity. Was she not punished just last week for a similar crime?

Apparently her child had not taken the lesson to heart.

‘M sorry, Mommy,’ murmured Emma, her eyes glued to the floor.

Snow White sighed. She gently lifted Emma’s face so that she could see if her Baby meant it.

She did, but at the same time did not. Emma often felt that way. She still felt guilty for wanting to be Snow’s Baby, still thinking that she was a burden. And yet, she could not help but suck up every moment with gusto.

With every admonishment and every loving caress, Emma took it all. Everything that Snow wanted to give her, Emma wanted to take.

‘You are MY Baby, Emma. Mine only. Mommy’s Baby,’ stated Snow, voice suddenly obviously possessive and grip painful.

‘Mommy’s,’ winced Emma, mesmerised by the loss of Snow’s usually soft tones and the intense gaze her mother was now sharing with her.

Snow White moved to sit on a straight-backed chair.

‘Pants off and over my knee, Baby. It’s time to think about how you are Mommy’s and only Mommy’s,’ said Snow.

Emma obeyed immediately, and then shouted out at the first strike. It always hurt, but Mommy always made her feel better in the end.


End file.
